Holes & Highrises
by Acherona
Summary: It’s not easy coming home, something Naruto Uzumaki will find out the hard way, especially when you throw in the chance of a lifetime and a very stubborn Uchiha. NaruxIta .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters there from; also I do not make any money off of these writings.

**Holes and High-rises**

**Warning** - Not too much in this chappie but this story will contain love of the man on man variety, bad language and perhaps other things too…Be prepared.

**Beta'd** – Beta'd by the excellent, wonderful and absolutely amazing _shadowphoenix143_, thank you sweetie, I'm so very grateful!

**AN** - _This is the first chapter of a plotbunny that ate my brain and simply wouldn't leave me alone. This chapter is dedicated as an early B-day gift for Aerae over at Y! , I hope y6ou'll like it Sweetie and that you'll have a great birthday._

_Anway, please enjoy and I hope you'll like it._

**Chapter 1.**

Naruto Uzumaki was coming home. He pulled to a jerky stop next to a familiar large brick building in the center of Konoha, his worn red truck rumbling loudly in the quiet streets. It wasn't until this very moment that the thought of being back really started to sink in with the blond. He wasn't really sure how he felt about this whole situation that he found himself in.

He had left at sixteen, as soon as he had gotten his license and saved up enough money for a rickety old car. The world was big and vast and there had to be something better around the corner. That thought had been what kept Naruto on the move for ten years. The promise of something new beyond that next hill, something more to see, learn and experience. Now he had come full circle and was back where he had begun.

However, the offer had been too good to turn away – his very own excavation with him running the show. Being offered a position at the department of archaeology at Konoha's museum of history was a dream for someone like him and a chance that didn't come along often. There was no way that he could turn it down.

Being an archaeologist is nothing like the movies, such as Indiana Jones or Tomb Raider, portrayed. It's a continuous struggle just to get employed and an even larger struggled when you found employment. It is dirty, strenuous, and more often than not, a very ungrateful job. You could dig for sixteen hours a day and all you had to show for it was dirt, mud, blistered hands, and a bucket full of worms. It could be scorching hot one day and freezing cold the next. You were always subjected to elements and wind and rain could ruin months of work in an instant. Nothing was ever sure and you had to work, sweat, and bleed for every shard of clay or fishbone that you would find.

Naruto loved it though and wouldn't trade it for anything. The feeling he got when he unearthed a broken bowl, or a piece of a comb that had been hidden in the soft soil for thousands of years, was unlike anything else. It was _almost_ better than sex. The echo of the past was something that has always fascinated Naruto and he couldn't even imagine working in any other field.

He couldn't wait to start his excavation. His body positively hummed with pent up energy, already eagerly anticipating seeing the sight with his own eyes. There had been plans to erect a new high-rise in Konoha when some large company decided they needed a new status symbol. A phallus made of steel and glass that let everyone else know that they were bigger than them. However, when they had started to clear the land for the build, the remains of an old settlement had been discovered. Now it became Naruto's job to excavate the site, while preserving and documenting everything he finds before the company could continue with the build.

Naruto couldn't wait to get his hands dirty. A huff of warm breath against his ear suddenly woke Naruto from his daydreams and made him remember his passenger. "What? Are you in a hurry or something." Dark eyes only stared at him. "It's not like I'm scared to go inside so don't give me that look." Another pointed stare was his only answer. "Fine, fine I'll go. You can be such a bully Bo. Sometimes I don't know why I put up with you." Naruto gave his companion an exasperated look and got out of the truck, holding the door open. "Come on then partner; let's check out our new office… not that we'll be spending a lot of time in it."

Bo gracefully got out of the car – well, as gracefully as a hundred and eighty lbs of Great Dane can get out of a small truck… Long story short, there were paws and tails everywhere, but in the end, he finally managed to stand on all four paws in the driveway. Naruto reached over and petted the dogs spotted fur affectionately. He didn't have to bend down to do it being as Bo came up to his waist – something that was quite a feat considering that Naruto was anything but short at a solid 6 foot 2".

He had found the dog abandoned as a half grown puppy four years ago and they had been inseparable ever since. More than likely, his previous owners had abandoned him once they had realized just how large the Dane was going to get. Naruto gave the huge dog a fond look as he padded beside him. As silly as it sounded, Bo was his best friend and the dog definitely had a personality all his own.

Naruto left the large dog on the steps where he had shade and went inside to check out his new workplace. He supposed it was childish to get butterflies in his stomach when he saw his name written on the brown, plain wooden door. His office wasn't much larger than a closet after all and it was located very near the basement of the museum with not a window in sight. Nonetheless, Naruto didn't mind since in the end, what really mattered was that it was his. His name was on that door, proof that he existed and that he had accomplished something.

The blond looked around the tiny space with overwhelming pride and giddiness. He would make this the best excavation ever and it would be a stepping stone to even larger things. He made sure to briefly stop by the other offices so that he could greet the other workers at the museum and inadvertently became the cause of many whispers and raised eyebrows.

Naruto walked outside, lazily swinging his arms and ignoring the stir he had caused. Of course he had known that there would be gawking and talking behind his back when he returned. After all, Naruto had never been able to be just another face in the crowd in Konoha, but he had hoped that his years away would help him handle it better that he had when he was a child.

With a distinctly satisfied sigh, Naruto closed the museum door behind him and moved to get Bo. When he reached the dog, he found him lying on his back, more than likely hoping that the autumn sun would warm his tummy. Naruto whistled lightly to get the dogs attention and couldn't help but laugh as the dog got to his feet with a groan and huddled back to the cramped truck.

Naruto let him in and then took a seat himself, more than ready to go look at the dig site. He wanted to see how much damage the machines had managed to do to the location. He would also need to take inventory of what he would need when his team arrived before they could start their work. Naruto couldn't wait to get on his knees and get his hands dirty. He was a bit anxious about all the changes he was making to his restless life, but despite everything it felt good to be home.

**oo—oo—oo**

Itachi Uchiha was not happy. Not that anyone at the office could see any difference from when he was in a good mood. At work Itachi had one expression and it was described by his employees as scary – not to his face of course… They valued their lives after all.

Itachi sighed and leaned back in his plush leather chair. For every hour that the machines weren't running, Uchiha Corp. lost thousands of dollars. The whole project was now way behind schedule and Itachi was growing frustrated. What could be so complicated about moving some mud-covered clay shards out of the way?

Not for the first time Itachi cursed the fact that they had been forced to report the findings to the authorities. If Itachi could have had his way, he would have run the whole site over, all the while whistling a merry tune while doing it. The past was the past. It was the present that mattered and this new high-rise would provide many needed jobs for Konoha, both during construction and when it was done. If it ever would be finished… it was already Fall and Itachi did not want to have to wait much longer.

Itachi got up from behind his desk and straightened his black suit even though it was already immaculate. He would drive out to the building site and see if he could find the little museum mouse that the council had promised him was coming. Itachi wanted to see if he couldn't _'persuade'_ the nerdy little Indiana Jones wannabe to move things along.

So what if some shards of the past stayed in the ground undiscovered, or if the whole site wasn't mapped out entirely. Nobody needed to know, and it was all for the greater good anyway, so what would be the harm? If it was one thing _dear old dad_ had taught him before passing, it was that you didn't get anywhere in the world by being nice, and while Itachi's personal rule was usually to do everything exactly the opposite that asshole would have done it, this was something he really couldn't argue with. If you were nice you were stepped on.

Itachi Uchiha did not get stepped on…He did the stepping.

After running his long fingers over his ponytail to see that the silky strands were in place, he reached into his pocket and picked up his phone. A few button-clicks later he heard the surly voice of his brother and vice president.

"Sasuke, I'm heading out to the building site to see what the damage really is. Take care of the Chisato meeting will you?"

Without waiting for an answer Itachi silently snapped his phone shut and moved out of the office. He knew Sasuke could handle the meeting, his little brother had read the files and he was brilliant after all…Almost as smart as his older brother.

Itachi heard Sasuke's annoyed voice from down the hall and hurried his steps; maybe he should have waited to call his brother until he was in the car. Once the mirrored elevated doors slid shut around him Itachi smiled a tight lipped smile. He had managed to piss his brother off and avoided hearing Sasuke's ranting about it. All in all, it had been a pretty good morning. Now is he could only get the dirt rats to move their dig along, things would be back to normal in this Uchiha's life.

**oo—oo—oo**

This was amazing! Naruto nearly drooled with excitement as he crawled on all fours, meticulously mapping out old structures long vanished with his fingertips. This settlement was larger than he had been told that it was; it was a fucking village. Imagine the things they could learn about ancient Konoha through this excavation… How they lived – how society was mapped out. A shiver of pure need ran through the blond. This was the sort of thing he had been looking for all his life and this time he would be running the show. Naruto couldn't believe his luck.

"This is it Bo, our big break. If this is as huge as I think it is…we'll be remembered in history!"

The large dog just looked at him blankly and went back to licking his balls.

"Nice Bo, really nice…"

Naruto looked away from Bo as a slick, gleaming black town car rolled up. Great… Naruto had been at the site all of five minutes and already the big wigs were here. In a town car no less, Naruto snorted to himself. It was probably some fat old geezer too lazy and too rich to even get a license and had to be driven everywhere.

The back door opened silently and a shiny black shoe was seen soon to be followed by another. Long legs dressed in black also emerged.

Naruto hissed and cursed softly as the most beautiful man he had ever seen stepped out of the vehicle. Nope, this was most definitely not a fat old geezer. This was sex on legs. Pale, pale skin, dark eyes, and long dark hair screamed gorgeous while hinting at dangerous. This was Naruto's secret wet dreams brought to life.

Itachi straightened his dark blue tie as he got out of the car, his sharp black eyes glanced around. The field was still and quiet, no machines were humming, no sound of hammers or drills and no sign of the future.

Suddenly a movement caught his gaze and he saw a blond on his knees in the grime staring back at him with the bluest eyes Itachi had ever seen in his entire life. Next to the kneeling blond was a strange spotted creature that most of all looked like a horse masquerading as a dog grooming his private region. Its white and black spotted fur reminded Itachi of the horse in Pippi Longstockings…Which had been Itachi's favorite book growing up…A secret that he would be taking with him to the grave.

What the hell was this? Thinking about blue eyes, horse-dogs and children's books… Itachi mentally shook his head to clear it and starting to walk towards the man kneeling in the dirt. He had to have access since this was a closed site but Itachi couldn't figure out who he was; all he knew was that he was intriguing.

Naruto watched those polished leather shoes come closer and he could feel his heart rate increasing. He looked up at the pale skinned man and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Who are you?" The words came out short and clipped but that dark smooth voice still resonated through Naruto.

"Um…hi. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'll be the lead archaeologist when we start the excavation on Monday. I just stopped by to map things out a bit." Naruto got up from his knees and brushed the dust off his faded jeans and plaid cotton shirt before reaching his hand out to Itachi.

He was tall Itachi noted, taller than himself and those blue jeans hung low on lean hips and strong thighs. Itachi had to keep himself from licking his lips. This gorgeous blond was not what he had been expecting from a dirt rat. Itachi shook the blonds' hand; it was large, calloused and warm.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, what do you think of the site?"

"Ah Mr. Uchiha, you own this land?" Naruto's eyes lit up and his voice laced with thinly veiled enthusiasm. "You are so lucky, come see." Without thinking he kept his hold on the CEO's hand and started to drag him along. "This is much larger than we thought, it's a village…Well at least part of one, and it's old. We can learn so much from this." Naruto kept talking as he pointed out where walls and buildings would have stood all those years ago.

Itachi's brow furrowed. This was not what he had wanted to hear. He couldn't care less about something that was long gone and forgotten; he cared about the future and the fact that his company was bleeding money because of this. Itachi pulled his hand away from the blonds' and ignored how cold his hand suddenly felt.

"So when can we start building?"

"What?" Naruto looked at him with confusion shining out of blue pools. "Didn't you hear me? This is a find that comes along once in a lifetime. It will take at least a year just to scratch the surface, to uncover the ruins." Why wasn't the pale man excited? He owned the land of something that would be included in the history books.

"That's not acceptable; I need the building to be finished and standing by summer." Itachi looked at him with unreadable dark eyes.

"What? No! It's already fall, we can't do much during winter other than map and measure and take soil samples. Your stupid building will have to wait." Naruto was filled with disappointment. This was the most beautiful man he had ever seen, making his tummy and…other parts tingle. He hadn't looked at him funny when Naruto had told him his name and then he had turned out to be another money-hungry dweeb that couldn't think beyond the reach of his wallet.

"As I said, I want it done by summer. How much will it take to make it so?" Itachi cursed himself inwardly. Where had his finesse gone? This beautiful blond moron made him act like…well, his little brother. Just the thought of that made him shudder. His brother was brilliant but rash and impulsive…Itachi had always prided himself to be able to control his temper in any situation. Then this dirt rat suddenly changed all that within minutes.

"You can take your money and shove them up your ass. I can't be bought." Naruto's blue eyes darkened with anger.

"I will take this matter both before the museum and the council."

"Go ahead and do that, I will fight you every step of the way. I am very good at what I do Mr. Uchiha, and I never give up."

Bo looked back and forward between the bickering men before sighing deeply and ambling off. He didn't do arguments.

"We'll see who wins then Mr. Uzumaki." Itachi said in a tone that showed that he had no doubt who would win.

"I guess we will, and no matter how high and mighty you think that you are, I still have a little thing called the law on my side." Naruto sneered back. People like Itachi Uchiha were part of the reason he thought he would never return to Konoha. Old families, old money and a stick shoved so far up his ass he couldn't bend to anything or anyone even if his life depended on it.

Itachi glared at him and Naruto felt another stab of lust run through him. Fuck but the other man was hot as hell when he showed some emotion, even if it was anger. He couldn't let that show though; Naruto wouldn't let Itachi Uchiha get an edge over him because he had a feeling the other wasn't above playing dirty to get what he wanted.

Naruto stepped closer to Itachi, ignoring the subtle way the Uchiha's lemony aftershave made his mouth water. "You know something? You remind me of my dog. Same huffing and same glaring…tell me, do you lick your own balls too?"

Itachi's eyes widened before narrowing. This crude dirt rat had some nerve. Itachi couldn't believe that the other wasn't afraid of him. That proved that he was an outsider but he would learn the hard way how Uchiha's deals with obstacles.

"I think we're done here for now Mr. Uzumaki. You will hear from us soon enough though… Don't get too comfortable down there in the mud."

Itachi gave him a short nod and walked back to the car, back ramrod straight and head held high.

Naruto watched him go in silence. He knew he had taken it too far but the other had gotten under his skin and made him react. He watched Itachi get into the car and mourned the loss of seeing that sexy ass move. Bo came back and plopped his ass down next to him, watching the car drive away with his tongue lolling out like he was laughing.

"Ah there you are, my brave defender; my knight in shining armor…you big, lazy coward." Naruto glared at Bo who hurriedly got on his back waiting for a tummy rub. Naruto sighed but got down to oblige the giant dog. "It looks like we have a battle ahead of us Bo." He said quietly to the dog as Bo moaned in pleasure at being scratched and rubbed.

Naruto suddenly grinned brightly. "And being the masochist that I am I actually look forward to it…I wish that bastard would let me rub his tummy." A picture of Itachi flat on his back, his hair spread out over the pillow and moaning in pleasure as Naruto caressed his stomach caused a problem to appear in the blonds' jeans and his had to change his position to relieve some of the pressure.

"Oh fuck…I'm in so much trouble."

Bo groaned in bliss at being petted and drooled.

**TBC…**

**AN** – _So this is the first chapter, I hope you like it and please don't be afraid to let me know what you think. Thank you so much for reading! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters there from; also I do not make any money off of these writings.

**Holes & High-rises**

**Warning** – Still nothing much to mention but just you wait, this story will contain love of the man on man variety, bad language and perhaps other things too…Be prepared.

**Beta'd** – Beta'd by the fantastic, fantabulous and the greatest sweetheart ever namely _**shadowphoenix143**_, this story would be crap without her and I'm so grateful for her help.

**AN** - _So here's the second chapter, thank you so much for all the support and all those who reviewed on the first one, it means so much and I hope you'll like this one too._

**Chapter 2.**

Itachi tapped his phone repetitively against his thigh as he sat in the back of the car. He was on his way back to the office and he couldn't, frustratingly enough, get the blond nuisance out of his head. The whole predicament was puzzling him. While the archaeologist was rough and crude, there was something about him that demanded attention.

Itachi, having just had a conversation with his secretary, found out that Naruto Uzumaki was actually a Konoha native… and yet, he still didn't fear the Uchiha name. The archaeologist just got more and more intriguing by the moment.

However, it didn't matter how fascinating Itachi found the other man on a personal level. The blond was still in the way and as with any other obstacle in the Uchiha's way, he had to go. After all, the business tycoon wanted his building done by summer and what Itachi wanted; he managed to get one way or another.

Looking down, Itachi's sharp gaze noticed a speck of mud on his hand sewn leather shoes. With a look of disgust he wiped it on the thick, soft gray carpet of the floor until it was spotless and shiny once again. The Uchiha demanded things orderly, spotless and pristine. The peculiar thing was that he didn't find the dirt rat repulsive at all. Quite the contrary actually… and that in its own was worrying.

When the car glided smoothly to a stop in front of his destination, Itachi wasted no time and promptly exited the vehicle. He needed to speak with Sasuke immediately. Deep in thought, the eldest Uchiha brother walked swiftly through the lobby and into the private elevators leading to the top floor.

As the elevator rose, his analytical mind was processing different scenarios on how to best deal with the newest problem at hand. It didn't take but a moment before the elevator doors opened silently and he made his way purposefully to the end of the hallway where he threw the doors to his brother's office open without a single knock.

Sasuke looked up from behind his desk at the unexpected interruption and narrowed his dark eyes that were almost a mirror image of his brothers.

"Sasuke, do you remember a Naruto Uzumaki from when you were younger? You look to be around the same age." Itachi demanded while looking at Sasuke expectantly.

"Well hello to you too dearest brother. Why yes, you'll be happy to know the meeting went quite well despite the fact you stranded me alone at the last second. Thank you so much for inquiring. Oh, and just if case you're curious, Mr. Chisato has not one, but four daughters of marrying age and he kindly informed me that I could have my pick of the litter." Sasuke growled out irritably.

"There, there little brother," Itachi placated mockingly, "How was he supposed to know that you prefer to be the bride?" He smirked at his little brother flushed in what was sure to be equal parts anger and embarrassment. "Now about Mr. Uzumaki… what do you know?"

Sasuke fought the urge to strangle Itachi with the computer cord and dump the body where no one would ever find it. He even had the perfect spot picked out. "Please explain to me again why I put up with you; you asshole?"

"Because you love me even when you hate me. Now pay attention to the matter at hand." Itachi sat down on the chair opposite Sasuke and looked at his brother while trying not to tap his foot impatiently.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair while trying to place the name. Naruto Uzumaki… the name did sound familiar but he couldn't quite place where from. Sasuke furrowed his brow in contemplation.

Oh yeah, now he remembered, "Yea, I remember him. He was a blond, scrawny, shrimp. Definitely a prankster… always making trouble and he got into fights often. He came off a bit as a slacker but I saw his grades once and they were good… really good. We didn't run in the same circles at school but he was…err...noticeable. He suddenly dropped out and disappeared midway through high school and I haven't heard anything about him since then."

While it was true that Sasuke and Naruto hadn't exactly been friends in school, Sasuke had always noticed the other and somewhat envied him for his freedom. It could also be said that school became distinctly more boring place after the blond had vanished.

Sasuke regarded Itachi closely. What could Uzumaki possibly have done to make Itachi this interested in him? "Why do you want to know about Naruto?"

"Why did he drop out? Where did he go? Do you know anything more?" Itachi evaded the question; he needed to know more about the dirt rat in order to beat him. There was also the added bonus that if he found out all there was to know about the blond than maybe he'd be able to get him out of his mind.

Either way, Itachi was having a difficult time fitting Sasuke's description of small, scrawny shrimp together with the tall, fit, muscular _sexgod_ that he had encountered. Then again, people could change a lot in a decade.

"I don't really know anything more, except for the rumors of course." Sasuke said softly.

"What rumors?" Itachi sat up a bit straighter in his chair.

"You haven't heard them?" Sasuke asked, looking shocked.

"Let's not forget that I spent most of my childhood at that _charming _boarding school that daddy dearest chose for me," even the deaf would be able to hear the sarcasm that now saturated Itachi's words, "and after boarding school I went straight off to university." Itachi stood up abruptly and walked over to the window to peer out into the blue sky. He did not have any fond memories from that school and it was just one more reason in his endless collection that he had to dance merrily on his father's grave.

Sasuke ignored the words about their father. It was a sore topic for both of them and he didn't want to agitate his brother any further, "Well the rumors are that our highly esteemed golden child of Konoha, as well as our present mayor, had a little side adventure when he was just married."

Itachi's left brow arched upwards in evident disbelief, "Mayor, as in Minato Namikaze, the man who can do no wrong; the very same mayor who is from one of the oldest families in Konoha?"

"The one and the same. As the rumor goes, Minato met Kushina Uzumaki, a seventeen year old high school student when he returned to Konoha from law school. It was quite the scandal back then. He had recently married some debutant heiress and was fast becoming a force to be reckoned with in the political circuit. Anyway, Kushina got pregnant but Minato never acknowledged the child as his and Kushina never asked for anything. Nonetheless, the child grew up with the same blond hair and blue eyes as Minato making it so the rumors have never stopped but no one dares to say anything directly to Minato's face.

"What about Naruto's mother then?" Itachi questioned, sitting himself back down in the chair he'd just vacated.

"Kushina raised the boy alone but she died of cancer when Naruto was just fourteen. He spend two years as a ward of the state before he got emancipated. It was right after that when he quit school and left Konoha." Sasuke explained.

"If Naruto really is the mayor's son, it could be a huge deal. Minato has never had any children in his marriage which would make Naruto the heir to the Namikaze name and fortune." Itachi mind buzzed. The blond was growing more and more interesting with every new detail he discovered.

"True, but as I said, Minato has always denied being the kid's father and Kushina signed the birth certificate with father unknown. Nothing has ever been verified." Sasuke replied. "Now will you please tell me why we're having this discussion?"

"Naruto Uzumaki is the dirt rat in charge of the excavation on our land. Not only that, but he says the site is huge." Itachi leaned his head on his hands and looked over at his brother. "We need to get him to back off, and back off quickly, if we're to have any chance of getting our tower built."

Sasuke remembered the blond's personality quite clearly from school; he had been stubborn as hell and never, ever, gave up when he was fighting for something. "Well good luck big brother…I leave this problem all up to you."

Itachi glared fiercely at his pain-in-the-ass brother which only seemed to cause Sasuke's smirk to widen.

**oo—oo—oo**

Naruto stood with his hands on his hips and regarded the small apartment complex. It had been painted a loud turquoise color but the paint had faded and worn over time. While the whole place looked a bit run down, Naruto liked it. It had character and had a homely feel to it. The landlord seemed nice enough and, most importantly, they allowed pets so Bo wouldn't be a problem.

"What do you think Bo?" Naruto looked down at the dog who sat next to him, "This is our new castle; do you think we'll like it here?"

Bo looked at him with unreadable brown eyes before leaving Naruto's side lifting his leg in order to do his business against his next door neighbor's rosebushes.

"I'd say that's a yes then." Naruto said and hurriedly grabbed Bo's collar and dragged him away before they were seen. Naruto would prefer it if he got the chance to move in before he was tossed out.

Naruto noted that it took almost no time at all to move their stuff inside and unpack everything. That fact made him a bit sad but there was no point in having lots of stuff when you moved from one place to another. Things only got in the way.

"What do you say Bo…should we splurge and actually buy some furniture to go with this place?" After all, Naruto had come home to stay and no haughty, spoiled, Uchiha would convince him otherwise, no matter how gorgeous he was.

Bo never even bothered to look up at his roommate's question. He just continued snoring in the old sofa that had been left by the previous tenant. It was the ugliest shade of brownish green that Naruto had ever seen but Bo had fallen in love with it at first sight and was now sprawled out belly up across the sunken in pillows.

"Maybe you're right. We've worked hard today and could use some rest." Naruto looked at the snoring and drooling dog fondly before he walked to the tiny bedroom and got a bright yellow and orange blanket; he then walked back to the sofa and pushed the huge Dane further back against the backrest. "Move over you big oaf." Naruto lay down next to Bo and wrapped them both in the blanket. Burying his nose in Bo's warm fur, he quickly started to doze off, dreaming of smooth pale skin and eyes so dark you could drown in them.

oo—oo—oo

Itachi placed the phone back in its cradle with a little more force than necessary. He had tried to call his sources at the mayor's office but every single one of them was extremely tight lipped and advised him to just leave it alone. That only made Itachi more determined to find out the truth. Did Minato Namikaze have something to do with Naruto being offered this job?

The talk with the council hadn't made him any happier. They just spouted off some crap about Naruto working for the state and cultural treasures. It was still Uchiha land and Itachi wanted his building damn it. Couldn't the old geezers see that development was the only way to make sure that Konoha would stay on the map as a financial center? What was in the past was history and should stay there. What was buried and abandoned had been so for a reason and Itachi could not see any sense in digging it up again.

Itachi ran his hands through his ponytail again, it was a familiar movement and it calmed him. Why had Naruto left ten years ago and what had he been doing while he was away? Maybe a more important question was, why had he decided to return now?

The CEO sighed irritably. The dirt rat had dug his way underneath his skin like a tick and Itachi couldn't get him out. His mind was filled with thoughts and images of the blond that had no place there. Itachi couldn't afford to think about eyes bluer than the sky or arms that made a person drool… No, he needed to defeat the blond; learn what made him tick and get rid of him in the most efficient, and permanent, way possible. That was what was best for Uchiha Corp and that was what was best for him. Itachi lived for his business and for his brother; there wasn't room for anything or anyone else.

There had to be some way to bend that enticing and infuriating blond to his will and Itachi wouldn't rest until he'd found it.

oo—oo—oo

Naruto woke to the sound of someone loudly pounding on his door. Bo, ever the guard dog, didn't even twitch in his sleep. Naruto groaned, already missing his rapidly retreating sleep, and crawled up from the couch. He ran his fingers through his hair quickly, only succeeding at making it stick out even more than it had moments ago.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming… keep your pants on. On second thought, if you happen to be a gorgeous, pale, long-haired brunet, drop the pants immediately." Naruto chuckled at his own joke as he made his way to the door and opened it.

It was a brunet on the other side, but sadly not the one Naruto had met earlier in the day and already had wet dreams about. This brunet had short unruly hair and a wicked, feral grin. He was shadowed by a large white dog that almost matched Bo in size.

"Kiba! Dude…what are you doing here?" Naruto gawked at his childhood friend in surprise.

A rustling sound was heard from inside the apartment and Bo came walking out while stretching his spotted body. The dog completely ignored the brunet and instead immediately set his sights on the other dog, watching the other with a look of keen interest.

Kiba grinned at him. "I heard a rumor you were back in town. After that, you weren't exactly hard to track down, especially not when I spotted your truck. I can't believe you're still driving that piece of shit around." The large dog beside Kiba came forward to sniff at Naruto. "Oh, this is Akamaru by the way. He's from our kennel."

Naruto scratched the huge fuzz-ball behind the ears and earned a satisfied grunt.

"Don't make fun of old Bertha. She purrs like a kitten and has taken me where ever I've needed to go." Naruto said with a smile, tossing a glance at his old red truck that consisted of more rust than paint these days.

Bo started to slowly walk towards the other dog, his legs stiff and everything about his features sort of drooping.

"Um…Dude what's wrong with your dog?" Kiba looked a bit freaked as he pulled Akamaru closer to him. "He ill or something?"

Naruto sighed. "No, unfortunately that's his _I'm too sexy for my shirt_ expression. He's making the moves on your doggie."

Bo continued his weird slither towards Akamaru who was starting to look as freaked as his master.

"B-but Akamaru is a boy." Kiba looked absolutely flabbergasted.

Naruto couldn't help but snicker at his friend's expression. "Yeah Bo doesn't care all that much about gender… or species for that matter. If it's big enough for him to love, he'll try to love it. Besides… we were both boys to if I remember correctly" Naruto winked at Kiba and almost snorted when he saw the rough looking brunet blush.

"Yeah… well, that was a long time ago and we were just kids…. and drunk!" Kiba rambled as his eyes darted around avoiding contact with Naruto's.

"Relax you freak. I'm just messing with ya. You are a good friend Kiba but I have to say that my taste has evolved a bit in ten years." Naruto grinned.

"Pfft, like you're anyone's prince charming either." Kiba pouted but his eyes were laughing as he punched the blond on the shoulder.

Naruto rubbed at his now sore upper arm. Damn Kiba could still hit like a bulldozer. He was slightly amazed at just how easy it was to start their bantering back up after a decade of not seeing one another face to face. It wasn't until this moment that Naruto realized how much he had really missed his friend.

Akamaru, however, didn't seem so happy. He had had enough of Bo's prancing and let out a warning growl, bared teeth and all. Bo's tail wilted a bit at the not so veiled threat, causing him to back up a few steps but his love-struck expression never faltered.

"Come on Kiba, let me get you something to drink and we can catch up…Your dog's a big boy; he can take care of himself. Besides, Bo is a coward, one bark and bite from your pooch and he'll back off, I promise."

Naruto walked back into the apartment and left the door open so that Kiba and the dogs could follow.

They spent a couple of hours in comfortable companionship, teasing and catching up on the happenings in Konoha since Naruto had left. Talking about who was with whom and who lived where. It was an easy way of passing the time and Naruto was happy to reconnect with one of his oldest friends.

Walking over to his refrigerator, he pulled out a beer from the still bare interior and tossed it to Kiba before walking back and sinking down into the couch. Bo still stared at Akamaru who had turned his back on the other dog and hidden his head in his fluffy paws; Bo seemed to think the large, white backside was an attractive view though as he silently and stealthily crawled towards Akamaru on his stomach one inch at a time.

"Um… Kiba, do you know who…" Naruto stopped abruptly and slipped into silence before fidgeting with his beer can. "Do you know who moved into me and my mom's old place?" he asked quietly, refusing to lift his eyes to meet the brunet's.

Kiba looked sympathetically at the blond, knowing how much the subject hurt his friend, before he nodded slowly. "Yeah I know. Shizune and Raidou lives there now with their kids. They've kept the garden you know; Shizune even tends to the apple tree."

Naruto closed his eyes in an attempt to regain his composure and leaned back against the headrest. "Good," He whispered. "There should be children there… She would be happy knowing that someone is living there and taking care of it." Naruto pushed the sadness that had surfaced back to the corner of his mind where he kept it hidden and gave his friend a grin.

"So how did it go with that girl you had a crush on before I left? Did you ever work up the courage to ask her out?" Naruto asked, not wanting to talk about depressing topic anymore.

Kiba looked a bit embarrassed and scratched the back of his head. "I might have eventually… if my mother hadn't lost her mind one day and married Hiashi Hyuuga."

Naruto looked at him with gaping mouth. "Dude, she became your sister! That's harsh man." Naruto couldn't help it. He tried not to laugh, he really did, but it was just so damn funny! He burst out laughing so loudly that he ended up scaring Akamaru causing the large dog to shoot up and hide behind Kiba. Bo shot him a sour look; he had just been close enough to pounce.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" Kiba complained. The complaint didn't pull much weight, however, since there was a smile pulling at the burnet's lips as well.

"It is funny bro…I remember how you mooned over her for months and then she became your sister… it's down right hilarious."

"Thanks buddy, it's nice to know you feel my pain." Kiba grumbled as Naruto wiped tears of delight from his crystal blue eyes. "Speaking of Hinata, she works in the mayor's office now and she told me that Itachi Uchiha called around asking all sorts of questions about you…You've been back what, a day? Yet somehow, you've already managed to piss off the local power house. That must be a new record even for you."

"What?" All signs of previous laughter instantly disappeared from the blonds features. "Why did he call the mayor? That office has nothing to do with the excavation or the permits; it's the state who decides."

Kiba shrugged. "I only know what Hina told me."

Naruto was fuming. That damn Uchiha had crossed the line and Naruto would make sure he knew it. Glancing at the clock on his DVD player, he mentally cursed when he realized that it was too late to go and rip the gorgeous bastard's head off right now.

After coming to that conclusion, he forcefully pushed his feelings of anger and disappointment to the back of his mind so that he could continue having fun with his old friend… a friend who had never seen him as anyone other than who he was.

Naruto laughed and cracked jokes when Kiba told him about Neji's reaction to getting him as a cousin. He could just imagine the snotty brunet's reaction when he found out that Kiba was becoming a member to his esteemed family, even if it was only through marriage. No matter how much he tried, however, the tight knot that had formed in his stomach refused to disappear.

A sharp bark quickly followed by a loud yelp rang through the air and Bo came to Naruto's side like a shot from a cannon. Akamaru growled threateningly at him from across the room. "Shot down huh buddy?" Naruto stroked the big dog across the back and behind his ear. "I know the feeling." He added quietly so only the Dane heard him.

oo—oo—oo

It was barely past seven in the morning but Itachi had already been at the office a good hour. Work and the stock-market waited for no one. Besides, his sleep had been… worried at best – filled with blue eyes, muscular legs that seemed to never end, and broad strong shoulders. After waking from these vivid dreams, he had felt as if he knew how it felt to run his fingers through those sunshine locks and that was bothersome. Itachi didn't even like the dirt rat. He was just another obstacle to be overcome – not someone to dream naughty dreams about. Naughty being the understatement of the year; fuck, Itachi had never had those kinds of dreams before… not even as a hormonal teenager.

Sighing heavily, Itachi rubbed his eyes in frustration and tried to get his focus back to the numbers that were flashing on the computer screen. Even now the annoying blond took up his thoughts. This was completely unacceptable and had to stop… immediately.

Suddenly, he heard raised voices in the hallway right before his heavy office door was thrown open with such force that Itachi feared for its hinges. The very same object that seemed to occupy all his thoughts marched in looking very much like a vengeful angel. Itachi felt his mouth salivate at the sight and cursed himself silently for it. He nodded to his worried secretary that it was okay and then turned his attention back to the blond; it didn't take a genius to see that Uzumaki was pissed.

Naruto walked forward and slammed his palms down on the polished desk. "What could possibly make you think it's okay to make phone-calls around town, trying to draw out information about me?" Naruto demanded, his voice coming out in a low hiss.

"It's always wise to get to know your enemies." Itachi replied calmly and flipped his ponytail over his shoulder.

"Ememies? What fucking planet are you from? I was hired to conduct an excavation and that's what I'll do. I don't care about money, or power, or any of your other prissy little concerns." Naruto straightened to his full height before pacing agitatedly around the office like a caged animal. "I can understand you wanting to fight me on the dig and in a weird way, I sort of even respect that, but nothing gives you the right to make inquiries about my personal life."

"What did you expect?" Itachi asked harshly, "You show up out of nowhere, act like I'm supposed to be pleased by the discovery of some ancient ruins, and then tell me that I can't continue with my building. Of course I will check you out, and I have to say, after hearing the rumors, one must wonder how you came to get this job… it's the first excavation you've ever been in charge of, isn't that right?" Itachi's eyes were dark and unreadable as he kept them locked on the blond.

Naruto stopped pacing abruptly, his body becoming deathly still. It looked almost as if electricity was sparking around him and Itachi vaguely wondered what would happen if he leaned over the desk and lick that smooth caramel skin. Would he get a shock?

"How dare you?" Naruto hissed, running his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture, causing the strands to stand on end and simultaneously making Itachi's fingertips itch to smooth it down. "I lived with those rumors all my life, my mom was treated like a harlot because of them. _That man_ is not my father and I have never even met the asshole." He walked closer and leaned over the desk again. "I've worked hard to get where I am and I've earned it all on my own. I've never relied on my name to get places."

Naruto was pissed as hell but even with fresh anger coursing through his veins, he still found that he wanted to jump across the desk and pounce on the other man, rip his hair out of that strict ponytail, and see what he would look like with kiss swollen lips. This was bad… He needed to get out of there before he did something insanely stupid. He took a few hurried steps back before the temptation of tasting those full lips outweighed his common sense.

"You keep that fine ass of yours out of my private life from now on you, or I swear I'll kick your ass into next year." Naruto turned on his heel mentally kicking himself for that slip of the tongue.

Itachi stayed silent as he watched the blond stride out of his office with wide steps and slam the door behind him with such force that the paintings on the wall rattled. He leaned back in his plush leather chair and but his fingers together under his cheek.

So the annoying dirt rat thought he had a fine ass…

A wicked grin spread across his almost delicate featured and a light lit up his eyes.

He could work with that.

**TBC…**

**AN** - _There you have it, second one down. More is coming and I would really love to hear what you think. Thank you for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters there from; also I do not make any money off of these writings.

**Warning** – Still nothing much to mention but just you wait, this story will contain love of the man on man variety, bad language and perhaps other things too…Be prepared.

**Beta'd** – Beta'd by the gorgeous, generous, gifted and great sweetheart b_**shadowphoenix143**_/b, who takes my jumbled mess and actually makes it readable. Thank you Sweetie, ILU!!!

**AN** - _So here's a new chappie…finally! I hope you'll like it…and yes I know Neji is ooc but I need him that way. XD Please enjoy!_

**Holes & Highrises 3.**

"_So, from what I can gather the excavation will start tomorrow?"_

"_Why do you always ask questions that you already know the answer to? Yes, the dig starts tomorrow and I can only imagine that he is ready and roaring to go._

"_Will he be safe?_

"_Naruto is a grown man. He can take care of himself, as he's done it all his life… You of all people should know that."_

"_But will you look out for him?"_

"_Haven't I always?"_

"_Fine then, I'll see you when you get here."_

**oo—oo—oo**

Naruto woke Monday morning feeling much like a child would on Christmas day. Even the very vivid and erotic wet-dreams his mind kept supplying without his permission – all centered on a certain asshole – was not going to spoil this particular day for him. Sitting up, he pushed Bo off of his blood deprived legs and stumbled as he tried to stand-up, belatedly realizing that he was still tangled up in his bed sheets. Extricating himself impatiently, he rushed into the bathroom, showering and brushing his teeth in record time.

Today was the big day. His team would arrive and he would _finally_ get to dig his teeth into this project. He was both excited and gut-wrenchingly nervous; after all, it was his first time being the person-in-charge. As an added bonus, he would get to talk to his friends who would be as excited about this assignment as he was; people who would see it for the remarkable and extraordinary discovery that it really was.

It was barely thirty minutes later when he was pulling old Bertha into the parking lot connected to the dig. His lips automatically stretched into a familiar wide grin as he saw the other cars already there. Naruto hurriedly threw the car door open and jumped outside, dragging a still sleepy and sulking Bo with him. The huge Dane was not happy that his blond owner was forcing him to be up and about at such a god awful hour and he had no qualms about showing his displeasure.

Naruto rushed excitedly over to the site with large, impatient strides. He found it slightly annoying that his team had beaten him there, but the joy of getting to see and work with them again far outweighed any feelings of irritation. Even from a distance he could see that Sai was already busy, walking around the site with his digital camera in one hand and his sketchbook in the other.

Sai was a master artist and Naruto was damn lucky to have him on the team. Not only would he document everything with his camera, but he would draw detailed sketches to keep on file as well. In no time at all, Sai would have a perfect replica of what the buildings in this village had looked like when they had stood proud and strong; this would be a huge help as to decide where to start the actual excavation. Sai looked up and gave Naruto a short nod before he went back to documenting.

Kimimaro, meanwhile, had his nose buried in the excavation plans while absently fiddling with the glass containers that would eventually be full of collected bone samples. Karin was busy setting up her gear that happened to look very much like a portable mini lab, which she used for processing seeds and any plant remains that she might find. And Kakashi, well… Kakashi was being his normal, lazy self as usual, leaning against one of the crates and reverently reading one of his customary porn books.

Naruto's stomach instinctively knotted in reaction to seeing the silver haired male again. While their relationship has been over for a long time now, Naruto could still remember how madly in love he had been with the eccentric, but alluring man. Kakashi had been his first true love. Kakashi had also been the one to teach him all about heartbreak. It had hurt beyond all reason to finally come to the realization that Kakashi wasn't made for relationships and that he would never be able to stay monogamous. The hurt had, thankfully, faded through the years and Naruto was happy that they had managed to remain friends. There was no one who knew him like Kakashi did. That was both a good, and a bad, thing since it seemed he could never hide anything from the others sharp perception. Kakashi always saw right through all his pretences.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and took a deep, calming breath. He could do this. He would show that he was capable of being the boss. He would present himself as the leader that he knew he had the potential for, "Okay Naruto, time to put on your big-boy pants and get this show on the road." Naruto spoke firmly to himself, moving steadily forward once again.

Bo, who had finally woken up enough to catch sight of Kakashi, started running towards the unaware man at full speed. Naruto was just about to yell out a warning when the dog tackled Kakashi to the ground and attacked him with slobbering kisses. Bo completely adored Kakashi; Naruto thought that it was because they were two-of-a-kind. Lazy, horny and all-round slobs… just give them free access to their own balls and they're happy. Naruto smiled at his own thoughts and went to drag the overly happy dog off of his friend.

Naruto grabbed a hold of Bo by the collar and heaved the happy dog off of the silver haired male prior to reaching out his other hand to help pull him up. After realizing he wouldn't get to shower Kakashi with affection anymore, Bo abandoned them and went to greet the rest of _his_ team, jumping on each and every one of them with slobbering kisses and a wagging tail.

"Well it looks like our fearless leader has finally arrived. How does it feel to be back home Naruto?" Kakashi asked while absentmindedly brushing the dirt off himself before bending down and tenderly picking up his book.

"To be completely honest, I'm not really sure; but when I figure it out you'll be the first to know. I promise." Naruto replied honestly, giving Kakashi a lopsided grin hoping that he would just let it go.

"I'm sure I will too." Kakashi replied and thankfully didn't ask anything more. "Now, what do you say we get this show on the road huh? I'm ready to be bossed around and we all know how long you've been waiting for the opportunity to do just that." Kakashi teased, giving him a mock salute that had Naruto laughing. All his nervousness suddenly melted away. This was something he knew how to do and there was no way he could fail when he had the best team in the world.

"Alright then, gather around team and I'll tell you what I had in mind." Naruto called out and rolled up his sleeves. Yes, today was going to be a damn good day.

**oo—oo—oo**

Itachi was beyond frustrated. In fact, that might just be the understatement of the year. For the life of him, Itachi could not stop thinking about the maddening blond, especially the words he had tossed out before abruptly leaving. There had to be a way to use that, right? Just a simple matter of manipulating the blonds' feelings in order to make sure he got what he wanted. So what was the problem? This is where things were starting to get complicated.

Itachi was no longer entirely sure what he wanted more. On one hand, he wanted his high-rise, he wanted to drag Konoha into the modern age and make sure that the name Uchiha was uttered with awe. On the other hand, he also wanted Naruto. He wanted all that passion and all that fire concentrated on him instead of on some broken clay buried in the dirt. Basically, he wanted his pocky, and he damn well wanted to eat it too!

Itachi was, for lack of a better term, greedy. He wanted it all; he wanted his building, his mark on this land and he wanted Naruto Uzumaki in his bed, or against a wall… or any fucking way he could have him! Itachi groaned at the mental images him mind supplied at those thoughts. He had never been so attracted to another person as he was to this dirt rat. Itachi wanted those large rough hands to touch him – to claim his body.

Running his fingers through his hair, he carefully mulled the situation over. He was Itachi Uchiha… why was he lying in bed feeling sorry for himself? Of course he could have it all. He'd always gotten what he'd wanted before, so why would this time be any different? He just had to reach out and grab it. That was the Uchiha way and Itachi was a genius at all things Uchiha. He smirked to himself… Naruto wouldn't know what'd hit him.

Filled with a new sense of determination, Itachi tossed the heavy comforter aside and got up from the bed. He and Sasuke had spent the weekend at their mothers at her insistence. After their fathers passing, Mikoto would often get lonely and even though both men loathed every inch of the gloomy and overbearing mansion, they still loved their mother despite all her flaws. They always did what they could to make her happy.

Stepping into the adjourning bathroom, Itachi stripped the pajama pants off his long legs and walked into the marbled shower. Turning the water as hot as his skin would allow, he let the steaming water relax the built-up tension from his muscles before washing his hair and body. It felt so nice having the almost too hot water beating down on his skin. Stretching out the kinks from his shoulders and back, Itachi finally turned the water off.

Grabbing one of the nearby towels, he dried the water droplets off of his reddened skin before walking back into his bedroom. Tossing the towel carelessly to the side, he pulled on a simple pair of black boxer briefs and braided his still damp hair into a lose braid that hung across his shoulder so that it wouldn't get in the way as he got ready.

Pulling on one of his usual pairs of black suit pants, he buttoned them up; Naruto's words still echoing in his head. Without conscious thought Itachi moved to the large mirror and looked himself over. He turned his back to the mirror and looked over his shoulder, eyeing his ass critically. Was it really a fine ass? Itachi knew he looked good, plenty of people had told him as much but he had never paid much attention to his posterior before. He reached a hand back and gave one cheek a little squeeze.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke stood in the doorway of Itachi's room, his dark eyes wide with shock, "Are… are you groping your own ass?" he managed to gasp out before laughter prevented him from further communication. He was literally holding onto the door handle to keep himself upright as tears of mirth were running down his cheeks, "Oh hell, this is so fucking priceless… I wish I had a camera with me. My brother, the ice prince, the badass of Konoha, is fondling himself in front of a mirror."

"Shut up idiot!" Itachi glared at his little brother, his cheeks – the ones on his face, mind you – were tinged pink with embarrassment. "What are you doing here anyway? Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Itachi hurriedly finished getting dressed and brushed out the braid before securing his hair in the usual low ponytail. He couldn't believe that he had been caught doing something so embarrassing and by Sasuke of all people. He was never going to live this down. It was all the dirt rats fault… making him do things he would never even contemplate before.

"Mother sent me to tell you breakfast is ready." Sasuke answered, still snickering, "Thank you Itachi for making my day… Hell, you made Christmas come early with your little show."

Itachi stalked up to his little brother and stared into eyes that were so like his own. "One word… breathe just one damn word of this and I swear I will rip your balls off and feed them to mother's cat!"

Sasuke stared back. "Whatever… at least I'm not desperate enough to grope my own ass." With those words Sasuke took off running down the hall giggling with a livid and cursing Itachi hot on his heels. Damn it felt good to be the one doing the teasing for once.

Itachi caught up with his brother in the doorway to the kitchen, he nodded to Mikoto who sat at the table sipping her tea. "I'm sorry mother, but you're going to be down one child. I promise I'll help you pay for the funeral though." He said before grabbing Sasuke around the throat and dragging him out of the room.

Mikoto rolled her eyes and continued to enjoy her tea. It didn't matter how old her sons got; put them under the same roof and they reverted back to the little boy stage. Still, it was nice to see them teasing each other and laughing again. For a while she thought she had lost that side of her sons for good. Mikoto looked down at the wedding ring still lodged on her finger and once again she silently cursed her husband's bones.

**oo—oo—oo**

Neji Hyuuga sighed deeply before turning the engine of his sleek, silver Aston Martin off and looked out over the field. Why did he have to be the one to deliver the papers from the council to the archaeologist team – and not just anyone, but to Naruto Uzumaki of all people? Honestly, he had much better things to occupy his time with. Besides, this was not what he had signed up for when he had decided to get into local politics. Neji remembered Naruto from school; a scrawny loser who always hung out with that damned flea bag who somehow had managed to worm his way into his family. With another sigh, Neji decided to bite the bullet and get out of the comfort of his car. The faster he got this done with the faster he could get back to the office.

Straightening his navy-blue pinstriped suit, he walked towards the group of people out on the field. Neji grimaced as his soft leather loafers sunk down in the moist ground. He'd better get hazard pay for shitty work like this.

"Excuse me," He called out as he got closer. "I'm looking for Naruto Uzumaki."

A redheaded woman looked up from whatever she was doing on the ground and pointed towards two men who were assembling something that looked like a giant swing set before going back to combing her fingers through the dried, brownish-autumn grass and placing strands of it in different plastic jars.

Neji nodded his thanks but the woman didn't look up again so Neji carefully made his way to the two men and their _swings_. "Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked questioningly. He didn't see the small fry anywhere; he just saw a silver-haired man and a tall blond with his back turned towards him.

Surprisingly it was the blond giant who turned around and looked Neji over with piercing blue eyes. Neji felt his mouth go dry and. as cliché as it sounded, he got weak in the knees. This gorgeous man, this _Adonis_, was Naruto? He was nothing like Neji remembered. Neji looked the blond over with greedy eyes; damn, he was beautiful and Neji wanted him.

"Yes?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Oh god, even his voice was sending shivers down Neji's spine as he stood there motionless, drinking in the other man with pale eyes.

Naruto was starting to get worried. Why did the man just stand there staring at him? He glanced over at Kakashi who seemed to be trying very hard to keep his giggling under control.

Naruto tried again. "Can I help you, Hyuuga?"

Neji blinked up at the blond dazedly, "You remember me?"

Naruto smiled and Neji melted all over again. "You're kind of hard to forget Neji. Now was there something you wanted? I'm not trying to be rude but this is our first day and we have a lot we need to get done."

"Right… of course." Neji pulled out the stack of papers from inside his leather briefcase and handed them to the blond. "These are some papers from the council; nothing much just some rules, regulations and such… oh, and the official complaint from Uchiha Corp. There will be a formal hearing at a later date but I don't think you have anything to worry about." Neji hurriedly added when he saw Naruto's face darken.

"Thank you for bringing these all the way out here Neji. I could have swung by and gotten them you know." Naruto folded the papers and put them in his back pocket.

"Oh, it was no trouble at all." Neji smiled at Naruto. He looked down at Naruto's hands and almost came in his pants… if his hands were that large then he could only imagine the size of err… Neji snapped his head up from Naruto's groin. "We should get together sometime Naruto, catch up on old times."

Naruto looked at the brunet and smiled. Neji really was cute when he was all flustered and not all snotty as he had been when they were in school, "Yeah I would like that."

"Okay then, talk to you soon." Neji looked Naruto over one last time before he turned and hurried back to his car. This time the dirt clinging to his shoes didn't bother him at all. Things had just gotten a lot more interesting in Konoha. He picked up his phone and hastily dialed the flea bag's number. If he could learn more about Naruto then it would be worth the suffering of spending some time with Kiba. Neji wanted Naruto and he would do anything to get him as his own.

**oo—oo—oo**

Naruto contently stretched out his kinked back and nursed his beer. His body was aching and he was dead tired but he was still extremely happy. He turned to his friends; they had decided to go the local bar and celebrate the fact they had survived their first day at the dig, "It's not just big right? This is huge."

Sai nodded. "For once you're right. The site is huge; it really is a whole village and it's _old_. I'm happy to be a part of this team.

"Thank you Sai." Naruto ignored the 'for once' comment; he was in too good of a mood to let Sai get to him.

"Anytime dickless." Sai smirked at him and raised his glass in a mock toast.

"Fuck you Sai." Naruto toasted back.

"Thanks, but no thanks; I'm not a fruity little gay boy like you."

"No, you're just fruity." Naruto shot back.

Naruto had missed his friends dearly – even Sai's teasing. As he looked around the bar, he saw that Karin was yelling at the bartender for something while gesturing towards her boobs, Kimimaro was nursing his drink while his nose was buried in yet another book, and Kakashi was chatting up some toothpick chewing, dirty blond dude. Naruto snickered; of course Kakashi wouldn't spend his first night in Konoha alone.

Bo snored loudly under the bar stool as his paws twitched. He had been running back and forth between the team all day, or at least he had been when he hadn't been busy humping Kakashi's leg and now he was exhausted. Naruto looked down at him fondly and scratched his belly with his foot.

He took another sip of his beer and choked on it when _sex on legs_ walked through the door. Fuck! Naruto almost swallowed his tongue as he wiped beer off his face and the bar counter. If Itachi had been gorgeous in a suit, he was positively _sinful_ in a plain white button-up shirt and a pair of low-riding, very tight black jeans. His long dark hair was loose and flowing freely over his shoulders. Naruto wanted to go over to him, run his fingers through those silky strands, tilt Itachi's head back and claim those full, sultry lips that were currently… smirking.

Naruto snapped out of his daydream and met a pair of very amused charcoal-black eyes watching him back. Another raven walked in the door and Naruto instantly recognized the duck-butt hair…he found it quite funny that Sasuke hadn't changed his hair style at all in the last ten years. Itachi leaned down and whispered something in Sasuke's ear that made the younger Uchiha chuckle and cast Naruto a look before the two of them walked to a booth and sat down.

Kakashi sauntered up to Naruto and patted the blond on the shoulder. "Smooth, Goldie… very smooth. I don't think I've ever seen you drool all over yourself before."

Naruto batted his hands off of his shoulder. "Shut up. I don't think you're the one to talk you man-whore." Naruto nodded towards the blond standing by the dart board.

"Ah yes… isn't he precious? His name is Genma and we're about to leave 'cause Gen-ma has promised to suck my cock all night long." Kakashi leered as he dragged Genma's name out, like he was tasting the man just by saying his name.

"Oh God Kakashi, stop telling me these things" Naruto put his head down on the counter with a loud thump. "Just go, but make sure to be on time tomorrow." The blonds' voice was muffled by the faux wood that made up the bar counter.

Kakashi just winked at Naruto and leaned over and kissed him on the forehead before walking off with toothpick man. Neither of them noticed the narrowed gaze watching intently.

Naruto ordered himself another beer and did his best not to look over at the booth where his very own personal wet dream was located… he was failing miserably though. He took another swig from his bottle and glanced over at the booth again tensing up when it was empty. He looked around with wide eyes and growled lowly when he saw _his_ Itachi on the floor dancing with some redheaded, pierced freak with his hands all over the Uchiha. Oh hell no… Naruto couldn't allow that, not when Red over there was touching things Naruto had dreamed of since he had first laid eyes on Itachi.

Slamming his beer bottle down on the counter, Naruto made his decision and stood up from the barstool. Bo grunted at the loss of someone petting him but shuffled closer to Sai and fell back asleep. Naruto resolutely made his way to the dance floor, swerving around Karin who had a terrified looking Sasuke pinned to the wall and walked over to the dancing couple. He tapped Red on the shoulder in order to make him move away from his raven and then wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist.

"May I cut in?" He asked as he steered Itachi away from the competition without waiting for a reply.

"Looks like you already have." Itachi moved his hips against Naruto's. "Just so you know, I still don't like you."

"Good, because I still think you're the spawn of Satan." Naruto replied and pulled the raven closer until there was no room left between their bodies.

Itachi smirked against Naruto's shoulder. He had seen the blonds' reaction when he walked into the bar and he had seen the jealousy blazing in those expressive blue eyes as Naruto walked up to him on the dance floor. Things were going exactly as he'd planned and soon he would have the dirt rat right where he wanted him… in his bed and under his thumb.

**TBC…**

**AN** - _So there it was, who do you think was on the phone in the beginning and will Itachi manage to deceive Naruto? As always I'd absolutely love to hear from you all. Thank you so much for reading! _


End file.
